Freaky Friday
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek and Penelope both make the same wish and somehow switch bodies, will they now finally be able to admit their feelings for each other and manage to get their own bodies back?
1. Chapter 1

Freaky Friday-Ch 1

Penelope rubbed her temples and blew out a deep breath, it had been a long week, the team, her team of crime fighters had been away on a case and they were finally able to find the unsub and get him the help he needed. She stood up and grabbed her purse and headed out to meet the rest of the team for a night of drinks and winding down.

As she stepped around the corner to catch her best friend Derek Morgan to see if he was ready to go her heart splintered into a million pieces, she had been in love with him since the day he called her by the wrong name. She held back tears as she saw another woman with her arms around his neck kissing the lips she's longed to kiss for years.

She stepped back and turned around to head the other way, she didn't want to interrupt Derek with his latest conquest, as she stepped onto elevator alone she shook her head and blew out a deep breath. As the doors closed she said, "everything is so easy for him, I'd like to live his life for a while to see just how good he has it.

A few minutes later Derek and the woman he was kissing in the hall walked into the bar to join the others, Penelope looked up and saw Derek with the buxom brunette and said, "excuse me guys this oracle is going to get her dance on". JJ said, "Garcie wait" but it was to late she was gone, she passed Derek and his date on the way across the floor.

Derek said, "hey baby girl, I'd like you to meet Candy", the woman said, "nice to meet you baby girl", hearing her nickname rolling off of that bimbos mouth made her want to vomit. She said, "my name is Penelope, Penelope Garcia and it's nice to meet you Carrie", the ditzy woman said, "ohhhh it's not Carrie, it's Candy, my name is Candy".

Penelope said, "yeah, yeah whatever, now if you will excuse me I'm going to go dance", Derek watched in disbelief as Penelope walked away from him and walked over to another man. Seconds later Penelope and the man hit the dance floor, Candy said, "come on handsome let's get a drink", Derek said, "yeah, yeah, sure Candy" as they headed over to the bar.

Derek and Candy went over to join the others and after he introduced her to the team he sat and watched as Penelope danced and danced and danced, he loved to watch her move. She didn't know it but Derek had been in love with her since the day he met but things were never right, either he was with somebody or she was.

Penelope walked over to the others a couple of hours later and said, "well guys I'm heading out", Emily said, "you need one of us to drive you home"?, she said, "nah, don't worry about me, I'm going home withhhhhhh him" and pointed to the last man she'd danced with. Derek stood up and said, "baby girl how about I take you home, you've had a little to much to drink and", Penelope said, "thanks but no thanks agent Morgan, you have other plans for the night".

Derek said, "nobody is more important to me than" and before he could finish the man walked over and said, "you ready to get out of here babe"?, she said, "sure am hotstuff, sure am" as she looped her arm through his and headed out of the bar. As Derek watched her walk out of he bar he said, "everything is so easy for her, I'd like to live his life for a while to see just how good she has it".

The next morning Penelope woke up and said, "who opened my blinds", she shook her head and cleared her throat and said, "what's wrong with my voice, it's not mine it's Dereks". She looked down at her hands and saw that they weren't the normal creamy white but they were indeed the hands of her hotstuff, she shook her head and jumped up and headed toward the nearest mirror.

Across town Derek opened his eyes and said, "ahhhhhhh mannnnnnn", he said, "wait who said that"?, he said, "what's wrong with my voice, I sound like baby girl", he looked down at his watch and found that his arm wasn't his arm it was Penelopes. He threw the covers back and headed toward the nearest mirror to see what was going on.

As they both looked into their mirrors they screamed, "WHAT THE" as they looked at each others reflection in the mirrors, Derek picked up his cell, well Penelopes and dialed his number. After a few rings he heard himself crying, he said, "what's going on baby girl"?, she said, "that's what I was going to ask you angel fish".

Derek said, "let's get dressed and I'll be right there", she said, "hurry Derek hurry", after the call ended he looked up and said, "when I said that I would like to be inside her I didn't mean this way" as he headed through to grab some clothes so that he could get with Penelope and maybe just maybe they could figure out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Freaky Friday-Ch 2

Derek got dressed as quick as he could and grabbed his, well Penelopes matching jacket, put her cell in her purse and grabbed her keys and headed out the front door. Penelope was still pacing back and forth across the living room when Derek knocked on his front door, she walked across the room and looked through the peep hole.

She opened the door and said, "why are you knocking at your own door"?, Derek said, "well baby girl I don't exactly look like myself right now", she said, "ahhhhh true, sorry angel fish". Derek touched his face which was now the temporary home for his baby girl and said, "it's okay baby, we'll figure this out".

They walked into his kitchen where he got two cups out of the cabinet and poured they full of coffee, they sat down at the table and Derek said, "we both have to remember what happened last night"?, she rolled her eyes that right now belonged to him and said, "well you brought your latest fling out to a night with the team, that's what happened".

Derek said, "whoa whoa, slow your role little mama, as I remember you were getting your dance on with any man in pants", before she could think she slapped him and then he said, "easy there sweetness I'm in your body remember"?, she said, "ohhhh I forgot, I'm so sorry, I hope that doesn't bruise". Derek put his hand on hers and said, "don't worry".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "so what happened when your escort brought you home"?, she said, "nothing abnormal, I took a quick bubble bath and then crawled into the bed and read a few chapters of the book I've been reading and then I went to sleep". She looked at him and said, "and considering I woke up along I'd say that Candy didn't spend the night".

Derek said, "newsflash Penelope I don't sleep with every woman I date" she said, "I didn't", he said, "contrary to popular demand I'm not a he whore", she said, "I never said you were I". He said, "sorry, sorry we need to focus less on my sexual habits and more on what happened to make you me and me you", she nodded her head in agreement.

They had been sitting and trying to figure out what happened when his cell rang, she picked it up and said, "it's Hotch", Derek said, "that means we've got a case", Penelope said, "I can't be you on a case, I can't kick down at door or tackle an unsub". Derek said, "well I'm not you in the computer department either, I mean I can hold my own but I'm not the all seeing all knowing oracle that you are".

Penelope said, "so what are we going to do"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "we're going to have to let the team know what's going on because until we're back to normal I can't go on any cases and you can't do the analyst work". Penelope said, "if we tell them what's going on they'll think we're crazy hotstuff", he said, "don't worry baby we'll make them understand".

She grabbed his leather jacket and said, "alright baby girl, let's roll", Derek laughed and said, "sounds good hotstuff" as they both headed out the front door in hopes that their team will have some ideas of what happened and what they can do to put them back in their own shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Freaky Friday-Ch 3

Derek and Penelope walked off of the elevator and headed over to join the others, Derek said, "guys we need to talk to you all", Hotch said, "let's go to the round table room then". They all nodded their heads in agreement as they walked up the stairs and followed him into the room at the end of the hall, as they walked in the room they felt worried about what they would think and say.

Once he shut the door he said, "alright Garcia what do you need to tell us", Derek waved his hand and Penelope said, "over here bossman", everybody looked at him and Dave said, "alright what's going on"?, Derek said, "I'm baby girl and she's me". Reid shook his head and said, "maybe it's group delirium or some kind of mind altering gas"?, Penelope using Dereks voice said, "boy wonder please believe me it's me, it's really me".

Reid walked over to Derek and waved his hand in Dereks face and Derek said, "she's not blind kid, we just switched bodies". Emily laughed and said, "wow, we have our own real life freaky Friday happening". Derek said, "freaky Friday"?, JJ said, "yeah, well in the movie a mother and daughter magically switched places and were put into each others bodies".

Penelope using Dereks voice said, "that's a movie Jayje, things like that don't actually happen", Derek using her voice said, "news flash goddess maybe it does", she said, "ahhhhh yes". Hotch said, "well I'm going to have to talk to the director and let him know that for the foreseeable future we can't go on any cases, well Derek and Penelope can't".

Dave said, "what excuse are you going to use"?, Reid said, "well we can't tell him the truth or he'll send us all for counseling", Emily said, "we could tell him that Penelope and Derek eloped". Derek using Penelopes voice said, "princess we're already here", she said, "true", JJ said, "ohhhhh what about food poisoning, that might work, right"?, Reid said, "I say we try it".

Hotch looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "what do the two of you think"?, Derek said, "I say we do it bossman, we'll do whatever it takes to get back to ourselves, right hotstuff"?, Derek said, "right angel". Dave shook his head and said, "this is going to take a lot of getting use to", Derek said, "try wearing these shoes and talk to me about getting use to stuff".

Dave said, "I need a drink", Penelope said, "or maybe 10" causing everybody to weakly grin, Hotch said, "well the rest of us are heading to Texas on a case but we'll be back as soon as possible". Derek said, "what are we suppose to do", Emily said, "well why don't you two go home and watch Freaky Friday and maybe you'll get some clues on what to do".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what about it sweetness, wanna go back to my place and watch Freaky Friday"?, she said, "sounds like a plan", she wrapped her around around his shoulder as they made their way toward the elevator. When the doors opened Candy stepped off and smiled seductively as she walked over to Derek and said, "I've missed you so much".

She leaned in and whispered, "I need to feel you inside me Der bear" and before Penelope could stop her she crashed her lips against Dereks


	4. Chapter 4

Freaky Friday-Ch 4

Derek stood their watching as Candy tried to make out with his body while it was inhabited by his baby girl, he thought for a second and then cleared his throat. Candy pulled away from Derek and looked at the person that had just cleared her throat, she said, "heyyyyy I remember you from last night, you're the rude woman that wanted to dance with everybodyyyyyy".

Penelope looked up and sent a silent thank you to heaven for Derek clearing his throat, she then watched as Derek walked over to her and said, "what do you think you're doing with my man". Candy said, "your man"?, Derek said, "yes he's my man", Candy laughed and said, "oh no honey this sexy man is all mine sooooo I suggest that you get lost".

Derek looked at Penelope and gave her a look she then quickly said, "Candy we had some fun but she's right she's with me, she's my girlfriend", Candy said, "oh come on Derbear, you know you would rather have a sex kitten like me than a fat cow like her". Penelope said, "I will have you know that Penelope is an amazing woman, she's kind, loving and has the most amazing heart".

Candy put her hands on her hips and said, "that may be true but the real question is does she satisfy you in the sack"?, Penelope said, "I can honestly say that she keeps me completely satisfied so if you will excuse us we have a date planned". Candy stood there watching as Penelope looped her arm through Dereks as they stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I'm so sorry about that", Penelope said, "well now I can definitely say it was an experience, I thought she was going to suck my tonsils out of my throat". Derek smiled and said, "she could always suck harder than a hoover", Penelope covered her ears and said, "TMI HOTSTUFF, TMI", Derek said, "sorry goddess" just as the elevator doors opened so they could step out.

They ran by Penelopes apartment so she could pick out comfortable clothes for Derek to wear, she knew that Derek was as uncomfortable as she was and she wanted to make things as easy for him as she could. Once they got back to Dereks she handed him a pair of comfortable fitting pants and shirt, he smiled and said, "thank you" and then turned around and headed into his bathroom.

When he came out a few minutes later he said, "now this I can live with", he then walked over to his closet and said, "here you go, this should be more comfortable for you". Penelope took the shorts and t shirt and stepped into the bathroom, when she stepped out she said, "this is better, a little less than what I usually wear but it's completely doable".

Derek said, "while you were getting dressed I made us some popcorn and grabbed us some beers, I hope that's alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's more than alright Derek" as they plopped down on the couch together. Derek aid, "let's hope by us watching Freaky Friday it will give us some clues on what we can do to get back to our own bodies", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as he hit play on the remote.

As the previews played Derek glanced over at Penelope and his heart started racing, she might have looked like him but she was now and will always be beautiful to him. He put his hand on hers and smiled, she grinned and gently squeezed his hand before popping some pop corn into her mouth, Derek grinned and then realized something it wasn't his feelings that were making Penelopes heart race it was hers that's when he smiled because he realized that she felt the same way for him that he felt for her.

He looked at her again and said, "baby girl", she said, "yeah", he said, "I think we should try something", she glanced at him and said, "try what"?, he caressed her cheek and then leaned in and said, "this" as his lips descended down on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Freaky Friday-Ch 5

Penelope pulled apart and before she could say anything her cell started going off, Derek handed it to her and she put it on speaker and she said in Dereks voice, "talk to me sunshine". JJ laughed and said, "I'm still not use to hearing you talking like Morgan", Penelope laughed and said, "yeah tell me about it".

JJ said, "the reason I called is that we need some help", she said, "sure what do you need"?, JJ said, "first, did you bring your computer with you to Morgans"?, she said, "of course". JJ said, "good, we need you to check somebody out for us", Derek watched as she got up and pulled her computer out of her go bag and carried it to the table.

He walked over to where she was and he watched as she got her baby up and running, when she was ready she said, "alright Jayje, let the name on this oracle". JJ said, "the name is Albert Smythe, we need everything you can find out on him", Penelope said, "I'll let my fingers do the walking and then I'll hit you back".

Derek watched in amazement as his hands flew across the keyboard, he then started massaging the side of Penelopes neck, Penelope said, "that feels good hotstuff", he grinned and said, "how does this feel"? as he leaned down and kissed her neck. She stopped typing and said, "Derek"?, he said, uh huh"?, she said, "m m maybe we shouldn't be doing this now".

He stood up and said, "and why not, I want you and you want me", she looked up at him and he said, "I know you love me, I can feel it right here" as he put his hand over her heart. She smiled and said, "of course I love you, I've been in love with you for years but right now with you in my body and me in yours isn't the best time to do this".

He nodded his head and said, "you might have a point but just as soon as we figure out a way to get back to our own bodies you and me are going to have a longggggggggg talk young lady". She laughed and said, "sounds good to me", he sighed and said, "you better get back to looking for the information the team need to catch the baddie", she smiled and said, "on it hotstuff" as she then started letting her fingers fly across the keyboard."

When she was finished she put her cell on speaker and dialed JJ's number and after a few rings she heard, "please tell us that you have found something", Penelope said, "Albert recently lost a malpractice case against" and JJ said, "let me guess Dr. Kincaid", Penelope said, "ding, ding, correct", JJ said, "did you by any chance look up", Penelope said, "the people that were working in the office at that time, I sure did".

JJ said, "and they were probably our 3 victims"?, Penelope said, "correct again", JJ said, "before I go, any luck on the freaky Friday thing"?, Penelope said, "nothing yet but hopefully soon". Before ending the call JJ said, "see ya soon, love ya Garcie", Penelope said, "love you to Jayje", she then turned around and saw Derek standing there.

He said, "what about me goddess, do you love me"?, she walked over to him and caressed his cheek and said, "with every beat of my heart hotstuff", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his


	6. Chapter 6

Freaky Friday-Ch 6

They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking at the door, Derek said, "well you'll have to get it baby girl, I can't answer it in your body", she winked at him and said, "in that case, allow me" as she got up and gave her best Derek Morgan strut across the floor. When she opened the door she saw Candy standing there.

Penelope inwardly rolled her eyes and said, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Candy"?, Candy leaned in and said, "I came over to give you another chance, I know that you remember the fun we use to have". Derek walked over and stood on the other side of the room where he could hear their conversation but they couldn't see him.

He shook his head and listened as Penelope said, "that was then Candy and this is now", Candy ran her finger up his chest and said, "yeah and since we're hereeeeeee why don't we go ahead and". Penelope removed Candys finger from her chest and said, "you know that I'm with Penelope", Candy said, "that cow, what is she a pity screw"?, Penelope said, "I have you know that I love her, I always have and not you or anybody else is going to come between us".

Derek smiled and whispered, "way to go goddess", Candy said, "you can't be serious, you'd rather have her body over mine"?, Penelope said, "any time", she then opened the door and said, "here you go don't let the door knob hit you on butt on the way out". Candy said, "well I never", Penelope said, "and you never will again Candy" and she motioned for her to go.

Candy walked out and said, "are you sure because I'm not going to offer this sexy body to you again", Penelope laughed and said, "I'm positive so hit the trail toots", Candy said, "I can't believe this" as she walked off. Penelope laughed and shut the door and turned around to see Derek standing there, she said, "how long have you been there?, he said, "long enough".

Penelope said, "d d did I speak out of turn, it you want her back I can", he walked closer and put his finger over her lips and said, "you are the only woman I want baby girl'. She sighed and said, "well right now I'm not even a woman, I'm you", Derek said, "well I'm you and you have no idea how hard it is seeing this amazing body of yours naked and it not being you because it's me".

Penelope said, "I know how you feel, yesterday I was me, fat, geeky oracle me but today I'm you, I'm my chocolate Adonis, my angel fish", Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I want you so bad". She said, "and I want you but as me not you". He looked at her and she said, "does that make sense"?, he said, "it does because when we make love I want to be me and I definitely want you to be you".

She sighed and said, "how about we get back to Freaky Friday, who knows we might actually see something that will help us realize what we did to change bodies", Derek shrugged and said, "sounds good to be buttttt only if I can hold my girl". She intertwined their fingers and said, "I love the way you think Derek Michael Morgan", he laughed and said, "and I love the way you think Penelope Grace Garcia" as they then walked back over to the living room to start rewatching the movie in hopes it would trigger something that would help make them them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Freaky Friday-Ch 7

Derek and Penelope fell asleep before the movie was even half over, they snuggled together and with them wrapped in each others arms they quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. When they woke up the next morning they were still on the couch, Penelope opened her eyes and said, "that makes two times we've tried to watch that movie".

Derek said, "why don't we try it this way, why don't we have a family movie night and watch it then that way the more eyes watching it the more chances we have of somebody seeing something that will help us". She smiled and kissed his lips gently and said, "I knew their was a reason I was in love with you", Derek said, "and here I thought you were after me for my body".

She said, "welllllll this sexy body of yours can be quite distracting to say the least", Derek said, "tell me about it, being inside your body I can feel all of your emotions, things you love, things you don't". Penelope said, "It's the same for me angel fish", he winked at her and said, "how about I fix us some breakfast and then ohhhhh how about a walk in the park with Clooney"?, she said, "a day with my favorite fellas sounds like what doctor ordered".

Derek smiled as he got up off of the couch and headed through to the kitchen, Penelope laid on the beautiful couch and sighed happily, she couldn't believe that her hotstuff loved her the way she loved him. She had been waiting on a man like Derek for a long time because she never thought she could get Derek himself because who would believe that a sexy man like Derek Morgan would want her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Derek was working on preparing a delicious breakfast for him and his goddess, as he moved to get everything put on he smiled and said, "I can't believe that she loves me, she actually loves me". Seconds later he felt strong arms wrapping around him and he said, "how long have you been there listening to me"?, she said, "ohhhh long enough".

Derek said, "I've been in love with you for so long and now to find out that you feel the same way just makes me happier than I've been in a long long time", he kissed her lips and said, "being here with my girl feels great". Penelope laughed and said, "wellllll technically right now I'm not your girl because you're my girl", he laughed and said, "touché baby girl, touché" as he went back to preparing their breakfast.

A couple of hours later Penelope, Derek and Clooney were making their way through the park, everything was beautiful, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the squirrels were running all over the ground and the ducks were gliding across the water on the pond. The happy couple sat down beside the pond and Penelope said, "aren't the ducks beautiful"?, Derek kissed her cheek and said, "you're the beautiful one here".

Penelope said, "today is just perfect, we have everything we could want", Derek leaned in and said, "not everything", she winked at him you got me there hotstuff", they grinned and then she rested her head on his shoulder. They grinned at each other the older woman across from them said, "excuse me but might I say that the two of you make the cutest couple, have you been together long"?, Derek said, "well we've known each other for years but just recently got together".

The woman said, "you two seem so compatible, almost like it was written in the stars", Derek looked at Penelope and smiled and then they turned around to thank the older woman and she was gone. Penelope said, "where did she get to so fast, one second she was there and the next second she was gone", Derek shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, it's almost like".

Penelope said, "almost like what"?, Derek said, "it's almost magical", Penelope said, "ya think"?, Derek stood up and held out his hand and said, "come on baby girl, we need to find that woman". Derek said, "come on buddy" as they all three ran up the path in hopes of finding the woman that they were just talking to because they knew that the way they met couldn't have been a coincidence, she had to be the one that turned them but why and how, well those were two things they wanted to find out just as soon as they found her.


	8. Chapter 8

Freaky Friday-Ch 8

Several hours a tired Derek, Penelope and Clooney finally make it back to casa Morgan, Derek says, "I can't believe that the three of us couldn't find one old woman". Penelope laughed and said, "it's like she disappeared, literally", Derek said, "before our little body switch thing I would have said you were crazy but now I'd say anything is possible".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "it's like I always say hotstuff, everything happens for a reason", he said, "that it does angel, that it does" as he walked across the room to let Clooney out into the back yard. When he walked back over to her she said, "do you think Clooney knows what's going on"?, Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "I think he knows that something's different because he sees you doing everything for him instead of me".

She nodded her head and said, "poor Clooney, we'll have to make this up to him when we get back to normal", Derek said, "how about we have a day at the beach or something with him, that wyou love meay we can spend time together as a little family". Penelope said, "awwwww, are we a family now"?, Derek said, "I love you and you love me and we both love Clooney so yeah we're our own little family that's separate from the family we have with the team".

He then ran his hand over his head and said, "oh no", Penelope said, "what is it angel fish"?, he laughed and said, "now I'm starting to sound like Reid", she hugged him and said, "yeah you kinda did" causing them both to laugh. Derek looked at her and said, "I can't believe that we're finally together", she said, "yeah I'm just sorry that it took us switching bodies to do it though".

Derek said, "I hear ya but it just goes back to what you say about everything always happening for a reason", she kissed his lips and said, "so true my love, so true" as she intertwined fingers with him and led him over to the couch. Penelope said, "hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah baby"?, she said, "what if we never switch back, what if"?, he stopped her worried rambling by crashing his lips against hers.

They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, she smiled at him and said, "did you just stop my rambling by kissing me"?, he said, "well it worked didn't it". She laughed and said, "that it did" as she got up off of the couch and headed across the room to see who was at the door, when she pulled the door open she smiled as she saw the team standing there.

Reid smiled and said, "hi Garcia" as he walked by, she said, "hiya boy wonder", as the rest of the team walked in Hotch said, "we hope you don't mind but we brought Jack and Henry, we thought that a family day would be good". Penelope said, "the more the merrier bossman", Emily leaned in and said, "we told the boys that you and Derek were playing a game where you were pretending to be him and he was pretending to be you".

Penelope said, "but we still look like ourselves", JJ said, "yeah but you're still calling each other by your nicknames", she said, "ahhhhh very smart, very smart" as they headed inside to join the others. Penelope said, "alright before we get started with the movie how about we order some pizzas"?, everybody agreed, especially Jack and Henry.

Derek said, "I'll order them baby girl" and then he put his hand over his mouth and Henry said, "it's okay uncle Derek we know about the game you and aunt P are playing, aunt Em told us". Derek said, "she did"?, Emily said, "yeah we told, we hope that's alright"?, Derek ruffled Henrys hair and said, "it's fine" as he walked by Emily he whispered, "thanks princess", she winked and said, "no problem Morgan", Derek then grabbed his cell and walked through the house to get the food ordered so they could get their family day started.


	9. Chapter 9

Freaky Friday-Ch 9

While they were waiting on the pizzas to arrive JJ walked over to Penelope and said, "so Morgan have you guys had any luck in figuring anything out yet"?, he said, "well today at the park something strange happened". JJ said, "strange how"?, he said, "well you know how baby girl loves to watch the ducks right"?, JJ said, "yeah".

Derek said, "well one minute this old woman was sitting across from us and then the next it's like she just disappeared and we spent several hours looking for her". JJ said, "any sign of her"?, Derek said, "nope, nothing", JJ said, "wow that does sound weird", Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah really weird, I mean the way she just disappeared it was so, well Jayje it was" and JJ said, "magical, mysterious"?, Derek said, "yeah exactly", their conversation was then ended when the pizza arrived.

Dave, Reid and Hotch carried the pizza into the living room and Emily said, "alright it's time to eat pizza and watch Freaky Friday", Henry and Jack clapped their hands and high fived as they ran into the living room. Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "you ready for this goddess"?, she said, "I'll do anything that helps me be me again", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I hear ya angel I hear ya" as they got down on the floor and got comfortable so they could eat pizza and watch the movie with the rest of their family.

In the middle of the movie Henry whispered, "momma I needs to go potty", "Penelope said, "don't worry sweet pea we'll pause it", he looked up and smiled and said, "thanks aunt P". When his son was out of sight Reid said, "so have either of you remembered anything that might help us"?, Derek said, "well I do remember something".

Emily said, "what do you remember"?, Derek said, "I remember looking at baby girl and saying how good she had it and I wished I could live a little while in her shoes", Penelope gasped. Derek said, "what's wrong sweetness"?, she said, "I looked at you when you were kissing Candy at the office and said the exact same thing hotstuff", Reid said, "soooooooo you say these things like tonight and then tomorrow you wake up as each other"?, Penelope and Derek nodded their heads yes in agreement".

Derek said, "so what do you think this is pretty boy"?, Reid said, "well their was a special kind of moon out that night and it's suppose to be here again on Friday", Derek said, "pretty boy that's over 5 days away, their is no way I can stay looking like this". He looked at Penelope and said, "no offense baby girl", she said, "none taken and I highly agree, I miss all of my pink and colorary stuff".

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "so what you're saying is all we have to do is make it till Friday and then make our wishes again and then we'll be ourselves again"?, Reid said, "in theory it works". Penelope said, "holy motherboards, so you're saying that their is a chance that it won't work"?, Reid said, "well their is always that chance".

Emily said, "and you two think that the old lady had something to do with it"?, they both nodded their heads and Hotch said, "so we need to find her and fast", Dave said, "yeah, like before we get called away on another case". Penelope sighed and said, "so true my crimefighters", Reid laughed and Derek said, "what's up pretty boy"?, he said, "I didn't know if I could get use to you being Garcia and her being you".

Derek said, "anddddddddddd"?, Reid said, "but you're so cute", Derek said, "uhhh excuse me"?, Reid said, "you being Garcia, I mean we see Penelope but we all know it's you and the way you act is so adorable". Penelope laughed and Derek said, "and what are you laughing about"?, Penelope said, "I have to agree with Reid you look adorable trying to be me".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "come on Friday, come on" and everybody started laughing, when Henry and JJ came back downstairs they restarted the movie and spent the rest of the evening together as a family laughing and watching movies.


	10. Chapter 10

Freaky Friday-Ch 10

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks arms wrapped against her, she smiled and relaxed into his or her embrace, Derek smiled as she said, "morning hotstuff". He said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl" and gently kissed the side of her neck, she said, "I love you so much" causing her to giggle.

He said, "and I love you" as he kissed his way from her neck up to her lips, she pulled away and he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "uhhhh I seem to have developed something". Derek said, "developed something like what beautiful"?, she said, "well I guess all of the kissing made, well it made little Derek stand up to full mass".

Derek said, "uhhh little Derek, woman do not call my manhood little", she kissed his lips and said, "trust me angel fish your manhood is farrrrrrr from little, I've been in charge of it for the past few days". He smiled and said, "well baby girl you've been in charge of it for a lot longer than a few days" she pulled him closer and claimed his lips with hers.

Dereks hands roamed all over her body, she smiled and said, "Derek we can't do this", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "ohhhh but we can, we can", as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Their moans quickly filled the room as each kiss got more and more passionate, Penelope pulled away and said, "Derek I want to, you have no idea how much I want to but with us not in our own bodies it doesn't seem right".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "alright, alright we'll wait, we'll wait", she smiled and kissed his lips and said, "thanks hotstuff, I'm sorry", he said, "baby girl you've got nothing to be sorry for". She blushed and said, "I I I", he said, "what's wrong, you seem all flustered", she said, "I need to go take a cold shower, how about I meet you downstairs"?, he said, "orrrrrrr I could go help you with your problem".

She said, "Derekkkkkkkk you aren't helping", he laughed and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" as he watched her get up and walk into the bathroom, he laid there for a few seconds until he heard the water turn on, he then got up and got dressed in the clothes Penelope had laid out for him the night before. When he was dressed he headed downstairs to fix them some breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee and Derek said, "about upstairs earlier, I'm sorry that I teased you like that"?, she said, "no you're not, you love it when I'm flustered". He smiled as she said, "we'll see how funny it is when we get switched back into our own bodies won't we Mr. Morgan"?, he said, "ohhh baby girl if you do to me what I did to you today it will soooo be on like donkey kong".

Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "on like donkey kong huh"?, he said, "yes mam", she said, "how about we have some breakfast and then we take our boy out for another walk"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love the way you think baby girl". She smiled and said, "if you like that idea just wait till we switch bodies back because 'I have a few for you Mr. Donkey Kong" causing her to laugh as they sat down at the table to enjoy the delicious breakfast Derek fixed for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Freaky Friday-Ch 11

After breakfast Derek, Penelope and Clooney started out on their walk, the day was beautiful, the sun was shining and their was a light breeze blowing and the birds were chirping. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I never realized just how much you go through on a daily basis , like the make up the panty hose, shew woman".

She said, "same here, I thought you just rolled out of bed looking like that but nope it takes work", Derek nodded his head and said, "when we're not on a case I'm either working out in the exercise room or at the gym working out". Penelope said, "and your body looks fineeeeee with a capital fineeeee" causing them both to laugh.

Derek said, "have you been startking about what would happen if we don't switch back on Friday"?, she said, "I guess I'm gonna have to start working out because they won't let you stay off forever". Derek said, "ohhhhh no baby girl, you can't go out in the field and do the knocking down of the doors and tackling the unsubs, it's to dangerous".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "well it's not to dangerous for you now is it Mr. Studly", Derek looked around and said, "shhhh baby girl, calm down, the only thing I meant was that you're not ready to go out into the field in that capacity, that's all". She weakly smiled and said, "apology accepted handsome", he winked at her and smiled as they continued on their walk.

They of course went to the park so Clooney could run and have some fun, both Derek and Penelope took turns chasing him around before they all 3 settled down at the pond to watch the ducks. Penelope sighed and said, "this is amazing isn't it"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that it is baby girl, it's so peaceful here, this is a place where you can just relax".

Penelope said, "and if I were me and you were you this would be perfect", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "we will be ourselves again soon, hopefully Friday if not before". She said, "but what if we're not, what if Reids theory is just that, a theory"?, Derek said, "let's not doubt the kid, we all know he's hardly ever wrong", she said, "true but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, we just have to have faith that everything is going to work", she nodded her head and said, "you're right handsome, you're right".

She laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed happily as they sat there watching the ducks, after sitting there for a good while Derek stood up and said, "I'll be right back", she said, "okay handsome". She watched as Derek headed across the park and toward the restroom, she patted the ground beside her and Clooney plopped down beside her and barked.

She said, "good boy, good boy", he wagged his tail and she said, "I know this is confusing for you buddy, you see daddy but daddy isn't acting like daddy is he"?, Clooney sat there wagging his tail. Penelope ran her hand down the dogs back and said, "don't worry me and daddy are going to change back, hopefully soon but no matter what we both love you".

Clooney sat up and barked, Penelope said, "that's right, that's right", he then laid down beside her and put his head in her lap and she sat there rubbing his back until she heard a voice say, "hello Penelope". She looked up and saw the old woman that had sat across from her and Derek in the very same spot the day before, she said, "how did" and the old woman said, "how did I know that you're Penelope when you look like Derek"?, she nodded her head.

The old woman smiled and said, "that's simple, I'm the one that switched you", Penelopes mouth flew open and she tried and tired to get words to come out but for a few seconds she was speechless. When she was finally able to speak again she looked at the older woman and said the one word that explained everything her and Derek were wondering, she took a deep breath and looked at the old woman and said, "why" and she sat waiting for the woman to give her an explanation as to why she changed two lives without a second thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Freaky Friday-Ch 12

The older woman looked at Penelope and said, "believe it or not I did this to help you and Derek", Penelope said, "help us, how did switching our bodies help us"?, Penelope sat there listening as the older woman said, "you both thought that the other had life so good and you wished that you could live a little while in each others lives, so I made it happen".

Penelope said, "the reason I said that was I was jealous about the woman he was with", she nodded her head and said, "I know that and Derek made his wish because of the way you blew him off and danced with every other man in the bar before going home or out of the bar in this case with one of them", Penelope said, "so since you switched us you you can switch us back, right"?, the older woman took a deep breath and said, "no".

Penelope said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO"?, the woman then said, "switching back is up to you and Derek", Penelope said, "up to us, what do you mean it's up to us, we want to switch back now". The woman nodded her head and said, "you want to switch back with your head but not with your hearts", Penelope said, "what do you mean not with our hearts"?, the woman opened her mouth to speak and Penelope said, "we watched the movie Freaky Friday and in order for them to switch back they had to do something selfless for each other, is that what Derek and I have to do"?, the woman sitting across from her smiled and simply said, "yes".

Penelope said, "yes, that's it, yes"?, the woman nodded her head and said, "you and Derek are in love with each other and you have been for a long long time, you two are destined to be together and have 4 of the most amazing children that will one day follow in your footsteps". Penelope said, "w w where suppose to get married and have children"?, she said, "I can't say anymore, I've probably said to much but just know you two will switch back it's just gonna take a little time".

Clooney barked and Penelope looked away and then she looked back to where the older woman was sitting and the woman had once again disappeared, she stood up and said, "wait, wait, please come back". Derek ran over to her and said, "baby what's wrong"?, Penelope looked at him and said, "she was just here", Derek said, "who was"?, she said, "the old woman, she was just here".

Derek said, "what did she say"?, he sat back down beside her and took a deep breath and started telling him everything the older woman had just told her, when she was finished Derek said, "and then she just disappeared"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep, she just vanished". Derek said, "the part that I'm looking forward to is getting married and having the 4 babies".

She looked at him and smiled and said, "focus hotstuff, first we get back into our own bodies and then we can start practicing for those 4 babies", he said, "yeah, yeah, right, sorry goddess". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I wonder what she meant by doing something selfless for the other"?, Derek said, "me to but I guess we'll see as time goes on".

Penelope said, "yes but it's moving on with me in your body and you in mine", Derek said, "true butttttttttt at least we're together", Penelope sighed and said, "true but". He put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, you heard what the old woman said, we're destined to be together and have that amazing little family so it will come, our perfect future is on the way we just have to wait for it that's all".

She blew out a deep breath and then laid her head down on his shoulder as they turned once again to watch the ducks, as they sat there looking out over the pond they both couldn't help but wonder what selfless thing they would have to do in the future that would be powerful enough to switch them back.


	13. Chapter 13

Freaky Friday-Ch 13

After sitting and watching the ducks glide across the pond for a while Derek said, "why don't we get up and go grab something to eat and take it home and sit cuddled up watching tv for a while". Penelope sighed and said, "I like the way you think hotstuff", he stood up and held out his hand and she grinned as she slid her hand into his.

As they started walking up the path Derek said, "what do you feel like eating"?, she said, "what about Chinese"?, Derek opened his mouth to tell her anything was fine with him when she said, "ohhhh no I'm in the mood for burgers and fries". He said, "I didn't think you ate meat"?, she said, "I do, not a lot but I do".

She winked at him and said, "so what about it hotstuff, you up for some burgers and fries"?, he said, "I am baby girl, I am" as he held out his arm and she looped hers through his. A few minutes later Derek, Penelope and Clooney were standing in their favorite diner waiting on their burgers and fries when the door opened and they turned around to see several masked men standing there with guns in their hands.

Derek protectively put Penelope behind him as one of the men said, "THIS IS A ROBBERY, NOBODY DO ANYTHING STUPID AND WE'LL GET WHAT WE CAME FOR AND BE GONE". One of the men walked over and touched Penelopes cheek and said, "well hello there pretty mama", she said, "don't touch me" and smacked the man across the face.

The man grabbed her by the hair and said, "ohhhh you're gonna pay for that" as he dragged her into the other room, see what the man didn't know is that Penelope wasn't Penelope because right now Derek was inside her so she wasn't the weak and scared person she usually was because right now all Derek wanted to do was knock the man across the room.

Meanwhile in the other room Penelope who appeared as Derek said, "why don't you guys just get what you came after and get out before the cops get here". One man looked at the others and said, "maybe he's right, maybe we should get the money and leave him with her in there and once he gets what he wants from her he can join us".

The men nodded their heads yes in agreement as 2 of the men headed toward the registers to get the money, Penelope took a deep breath and watched as they got the last of the money and ran out of the room. She turned around and ran into the other room to see the man pointing a gun at the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She took a step closer and he heard a noise behind him so he turned around and said, "oh no you don't big man, you get right over there with her", Penelope walked over and stood in front of Derek and said, "your friends got the money and they left". The man said, "those idiots, what made them do that"?, she smiled and said, "I did, I told them they should get the money and go before the cops arrive".

Derek put his hand on her shoulder letting her know to calm down, the man walked over and said, "you know what buddy I'm sick of you and your mouth", Derek stepped out from behind Penelope and said, "don't hurt her". The man said, "her, what are you talking about her"?, Penelope said, "it's okay hotstuff, it's okay, he won't hurt us".

The man aimed his gun and said "that's where you're wrong", Derek reached for the gun and said, "you don't want to do this", the man said, "ohhh but I do, you two have been to much trouble for me already". Penelope took a deep breath and stepped out in front of Derek and said, "let me have the gun", the man looked at her and saw Derek and said, "don't make me hurt you before I've had you".

Penelope grinned and said, "that's never gonna happen, you're never gonna touch me", the man wickedly smiled and aimed the gun at her and said, "you said you want the gun right"?, before she could answer that the man said, "you can have it" and pulled the trigger. Derek screamed, "NOOOOOOO" as he watched Penelope fall to the floor in a pool of blood.


	14. Chapter 14

Freaky Friday-Ch 14

Derek cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth and said, "baby girl, please don't die, please don't leave me", the man laughed and said, "you two are freaks" and turned and ran out of the room. Derek pulled out his cell and dialed 911 and told them what happened and that he needed an ambulance that somebody had been shot.

Just as he was getting ready to call the team to let them know what was going on he started having a lot of pain in his chest, he then looked up and saw Penelope looking down at him saying, "don't leave me handsome, don't leave me". He smiled and said, "s s selfless ac ac act, w w we did it baby gir" and then his eyes closed and she screamed, "NOOOOOO, PLEASE HELP ME, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEE".

Everything around her started happening in slow motion, as she looked down at the man that had stolen her heart, she knew that he way laying there in her arms dying because of her. As the tears streamed down her face all she could think about was the life the old woman promised them, the marriage and the kids, all of those amazing kids.

A few minutes later she felt herself being pulled up off of the floor, she looked up to see JJ who said, "Morgan, come on we've got to go", Penelope said, "it's me Jayje, it's me, we switched back". JJ said, "we'll talk about that later right now we've got to get to the hospital", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as they followed the gurney carrying Derek out of the diner and toward the back of the ambulance.

Emily said, "come on PG we'll follow the ambulance", Penelope said, "I want to ride with them", she then looked up to see the medics working frantically to try to control the bleeding. JJ said, "they need to have room to work on Derek, come on honey we'll be right behind them", she nodded her head yes as she slid into the front seat of the SUV.

Reid, Dave and Hotch stayed at the scene so they could see if they could get a description of the man that shot Derek so they could hurry up and get to the hospital because when the ambulance Derek didn't look good, didn't look good at all. At the hospital JJ, Emily and Penelope ran into the ER, JJ flashed her badge and asked about Derek.

The nurse looked up at them and said, "they just brought him in the doctors are working with him", JJ said, "is their anything you can tell us about his condition"?, the nurse said, "other than he's lost a lot of blood, their isn't a lot I can tell you". Penelope said, "w w when can I see him"?, the nurse said, "I'll let the doctor know you're here and when she can she'll be out to talk to you".

The girls nodded their heads and turned around and walked over to sit down in the waiting room, the nurse got up and walked back to where the doctors were working on Derek. She walked in and said, "doctor some of agents Morgans family is out front", she looked up and said, "he's going to need surgery, I'll be right out", the nurse nodded her head and walked back out to the nurses desk.

When the doctor could she took her gloves off and walked out to the waiting room, she said, "Derek Morgan", Penelope stood up and said, "yes", the doctor said, "my name is Dr. Amy Waller, I'm going to be Dereks doctor". Penelope said, "I'm Penelope Garcia I'm his girlfriend and this is Emily Hotchner and JJ Reid", Amy nodded her head and Penelope said, "h h how is Derek doing, is he alright"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "he's far from alright".

As they listened to the doctor their hearts sank as she said, "if he stands any chance of surviving this attack he's going to need surgery and need it now", Penelope said, "I'm his emergency contact, please, please do anything it takes to save him". JJ said, "before you take him down for surgery can she please get to see him"?, the doctor thought for a few seconds and then nodded her head and said, "yes, follow me but we've got to hurry".

Penelope looked at her friends and said, "please call Fran and let her know what's going on", JJ said, "we will" as they watched Penelope as she followed the doctor and disappeared around the corner.


	15. Chapter 15

Freaky Friday-Ch 15

As Penelope stepped into Dereks room tears streamed down her face, the doctor said, "you can have a couple of minutes but the sooner we get him to surgery the better". Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you", the doctor stepped back and watched as a broken hearted Penelope pushed the door open and stepped inside.

She walked closer and closer to Dereks bedside and when she got there she saw Derek with an oxygen mask covering his face and he looked pale, so so pale, he had lost so much blood. She reached down and took his hand in hers and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan and I need you to fight like you've never fought before, do you hear me"?, she then brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

The sound of Dereks heart monitor filled the air, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry hotstuff, this is all my fault, you being in here, you being hurt, everything, it's all on me". She reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "you had everything in control and what did I do, I stepped in front of you trying to show you that I had it handled".

She closed her eyes and said, "it's all because of me that you were shot, if I hadn't jumped in front of that bullet you wouldn't be here", she felt Derek squeeze her hand and she looked down and said, "hotstuff". His eyes fluttered open and he said, "I l love you", she said, "and I love you, save your strength, please hotstuff, save your strength".

Derek said, "P P Penelope", she said, "yes hotstuff", he said, "m m marry me"?, she said, "what, after everything I did you still want to marry me"?, he said, "o o of course I d do, I lov love you". His heart monitor started going crazy and the doctor and several nurses ran into the room, as they ushered her out Derek said, "m m marry me ba baby girl".

With tears streaming down her face she said, "yes hotstuff, yes I'll marry you", he smiled and then his eyes closed and his heart monitor flat lined, Amy said, "GET ME THE PADDLES STATTTTTTT". As she was led from the room she heard, "CLEARRRRR" Penelope leaned against the wall and slid down bringing her legs to her chest.

She laid her head on her knees and said, "please don't take him, please don't take him", she then heard, "CLEARRRRRRRR", she leaned her head against the wall and said, "I can't lose you hotstuff, please fight, please fight". Seconds later the door flew open and the doctor said, "we've got to get him to the OR, I promise that I'll keep you updated on how he's doing".

Before leaving Amy asked one of the nurses to help Penelope get back out to the waiting room, Penelope said, "I love you Derek, please fight to come back to me, please don't stop fighting". The nurse helped her back out front and when JJ and Emily saw her they ran over to her and the nurse said, "Derek is in surgery, we'll keep you updated as often as we can but the surgery is going to take several hours".

JJ wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "it's okay Garcie, I've got you, I've got you" as her friend broke down in her arms


	16. Chapter 16

Freaky Friday-Ch 16

Emily looked up to see Fran and the others walking through the door, she walked over and Fran said, "how's my son"?, Emily said, "he had lost a lot of blood and he flat lined on them a couple of times". Fran said, "when can I see him"?, Emily said, "he's in surgery right now but they said that they would keep us updated as often as they could".

Fran nodded her head as they walked over to join JJ and a very heart broken Penelope, when Penelope saw Fran she said, "oh Fran I'm so sorry, this is all my fault". Fran said, "honey this isn't your fault", she said, "but it is, Derek had everything under control and I, I stepped in front of him and" before her legs gave out on her and she collapsed in the seat.

JJ said, "Garcie are you alright"?, she said, "how can I be when this is all my fault Jayje", JJ said, "this isn't your fault and Derek wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this". Fran said, "she's right, wait, when did the switch happen"?, Penelope said, "well I got shot initially and then where the deed was selfless we switched places and one second I was on the floor bleeding and the next Derek was".

Dave said, "kitten he's a fighter and he's going to fight with everything he has in him to come back to you", she looked up and said, "b b before he flat lined he, he asked me to marry him". Fran said, "he loves you very much Penelope", she said, "and I love him Fran, I love him with everything I have", Emily said, "I know this is a silly question but what did you say to him"?, she said, "I said yes, yes I'd marry him and then seconds later t bhey were ushering me from the room and then I heard them saying clearrr and then" Emily pulled her friend into her arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried.

Hotch said, "Derek is going to be as good as new very soon, you'll see Penelope", she weakly smiled and said, "from your lips bossman", Dave said, "I think we could all use some coffee". Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement and Hotch said, "I'll go with you Dave" and then they turned around and headed toward the cafeteria to get some much needed coffee.

Reid sat down beside Penelope and said, "Garcia"?, she said, "yes my heap of gray matter", he said, "I've never seen Derek as happy as he's been over the past few days or you either for that matter". Penelope said, "it took us both a little time to get use to our new bodies but being with him made it a lot easier", Reid put his hand on hers and said, "I've never seen two people that belong together more than you and Morgan".

She smiled and hugged Reid and said, "thank you boy wonder", he winked at her and said, "and I can't wait to spoil any babies you and Morgan might have", Penelope said, "speaking of" and then filled them in on everything that the woman said to her during their last talk. Emily said, "wow 4 kids, I guess you and Morgan better get started soon" causing her to grin.

A few minutes later Dave and Hotch got back with the coffee and just as soon as Penelope got her coffee they looked around to see a nurse walking over toward all of them. She said, "Derek Morgan", everybody said, "YES" in unison, she said, "I wanted to give you a little update, so far Derek is staying stable and everything is preceeding as hoped".

Penelope and the others gave a sigh of relief and she said, "thank you", the nurse said, "me or one of the other nurses will be back to update you as soon as we can", they nodded their heads and watched as she walked away. Fran smiled and said, "my son is a fighter and with an amazing woman like you to come back to he's not going to give up".

Penelope smiled and gently squeezed Frans hand as they all sat there waiting, hoping and praying for Derek as his surgery continued for several more hours, the nurses kept their word and gave them updates, several updates on Dereks surgery. On the last update the nurse smiled and said, "he's out of surgery and is in recovery, the doctor said that she'd be out to talk with you as soon as she could" before she walked away leaving a very relieved family behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Freaky Friday-Ch 17

The little family sat waiting not so patiently to get to see Derek and then finally a nurse walked over and said, "Derek has been moved to his room in the ICU". Penelope said, "can we see him"?, the nurse said, "I can let two of you go in at a time to see him and it's been arranged that 2 people can stay with him at night".

Dave said, "kitten you and Fran go first, we'll go up and wait in the ICU waiting room", Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "thanks papa bear", Fran winked at him and then they all followed the nurse toward the elevators. When they stepped off of the elevator the nurse said, "the waiting room is right around the corner", everybody but Penelope and Fran headed around the corner.

When they stopped outside Dereks room the nurse said, "he's hooked up to a lot of machines but so far everything is good and he's staying stable", Fran took a deep breath before sliding the door open and stepping inside. Penelope nervously followed her future mother in law inside and they walked slowly over to Dereks bedside.

Penelope went to one side and Fran on the other, they both gently took his hand in theirs, Penelope kissed his palm and said, "I love you hotstuff", Fran said, "we're here baby boy, me and your baby girl and we both love you". As the sound of the heart monitor filled the room Penelope closed her eyes and as she did tears streamed down her face.

She reached with her free hand and pulled up a chair and said, "hotstuff, this is all my fault and I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you", Fran said, "honey I've tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but she won't listen to me". Fran smiled down at her son and said, "so when you wake up you can tell her that it's not her fault and that you don't blame her".

Penelope said, "I should have left it to you hotstuff, you had everything in control and then I had to stick in there and mess everything up, this should be me laying here in the bed, not you, not you". Fran watched as Penelope then leaned down and pressed a gentle and loving kiss to her sons lips, Penelope then said, "I love you and I'd trade places with you in a second" before laying her head down on the side of the bed.

Fran walked over to the window and looked out and closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, a prayer that her son would wake up and be back to his old self again in no time. Penelope laid with her head on the side of Dereks bed and she whispered, "I'm so so sorry, this happened to you because of me angel fish, because of me and my foolish actions you're laying here fighting for your life".

Penelope kept her eyes closed and kept whispering to Derek, talking to him and telling him how sorry she was that she didn't listen to him, she was so deep in thought that she didn't feel his hand slip from hers. Fran smiled as she watched her son pick his hand up and gently put it on top of Penelopes head and gently rub down.

She looked up and said, "hotstuff, hotstuff, you're awake", they looked into each others eyes and he said, "I love you baby girl, now and forever", she said, "and I love you" before she leaned down and claimed his lips with hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Freaky Friday-Ch 18

When they pulled apart he weakly touched her cheek and said, "I was so afraid that I'd lost you", she said, "Derek this is my fault", he said, "no, no it's not, I would have gladly took a bullet if it meant saving you". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you and I can't wait for you to be my wife".

She smiled and said, "y y you still want to marry me"?, he said, "of course I do, why wouldn't I"?, she said, "well it's my fault that you're laying here in this bed". Derek said, "no baby girl it's not, the fault lies with the man that shot us, shot me", she said, "everything happened so fast one minute I was looking up into your eyes and then the next I was holding you and you were bleeding to death in my arms".

Derek said, "it took a selfless act to change us back and you, you did that, you took the bullet for me and when you did that changed us back". She said, "exactly, changed us back and then it was you that was paying for what happened when it should have been me".

His monitors started beeping and she said, "are you alright, what's wrong"?, the doctor ran into the room and said, "Mr. Morgan are you alright"?, he said, "just trying to make this woman here, the love of my life understand that what happened to me wasn't her fault".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to argue with him, maybe I'd better go and", Derek grabbed her by the hand and said, "no please don't go, please don't leave me". The doctor said, "it's obvious that he wants you to stay but please don't upset him, right now his body needs to heal".

She nodded her head and said, "okay no more arguing", he smiled and said, "good, good", the doctor smiled and said, "everything seems to be doing better so I'll go and let the two of you have some time alone". Penelope said, "two of us, where did his mom go, she was just here".

The doctor said, "when I came in here it was just the two of you, maybe she stepped out to tell your friends that you're awake", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek said, "I love you Penelope Grace Garcia, now and forever you're it for me".

She grinned and said, "and you Derek Michael Morgan are it for me", she then claimed his lips with his in a loving kiss, when they pulled apart she said, "get some rest my love and we'll talk later". He said, "I don't want to close my eyes because I'm afraid that you'll be gone when I wake up".

Penelope said, "I'm not going anywhere, you're not getting rid of me that easily", he smiled and said, "welllllll their is one thing you could do that would convince me". She said, "and what is that"?, he said, "lay here with me and let me hold you in my arms".

She said, "hotstuff you need to rest and with my big body in here with you their won't be enough room", he said, "you forget I know your body inside and out and it's sexy and I can't wait to explore every inch of it". She blushed and said, "and I can't wait for you to do just that".

Derek said, "well what are we waiting for"?, Penelope said, "I don't follow", Derek said, "let's get married", Penelope said, "wait, we are getting married sugar". He said, "no baby, let's get married now, here", she said, "you want to get married while you're here in the hospital"?, he said, "the sooner you're my wife the better".

He yawned and said, "come, lay with me and then when we wake up we'll tell the rest of the family our plans", she toed off her shoes and gently climbed onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his good arm around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you".

She looked up at him and said, "and I love you to", she then laid her head down on his chest and they both closed their eyes but what they didn't know was that Fran was out in the hall listening to their conversation and as she pulled her cell off of her side she grinned and whispered, "if it's a hospital wedding you want baby boy, it's a hospital wedding you're going to get".


	19. Chapter 19

Freaky Friday-Ch 19

Everybody worked feverishly to get things ready for a surprise wedding, JJ and Emily worked on getting Penelope a dress, Sarah and Desi worked on the bouquet. Fran worked on a small reception, Reid worked on getting the music put on the Ipod for the reception, Hotch worked to pull strings for the license and Dave worked to find someone to perform the ceremony on such short notice.

They were relieved to find that Derek and Penelope were still sleeping when they walked into the hospital room, JJ leaned in and whispered, "we need to wake Garcie up so we can get her dressed". Fran said, "you do that and I'll make sure that baby boy is ready when it's time to start the ceremony", Emily said, "we'll go make sure that everything is ready".

JJ walked over and gently put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "wakey wakey Garcie", her eyes opened and she said, "what's wrong"?, JJ smiled and said, "nothing's wrong but I need for you to come with me". Penelope gently removed herself from Dereks arms and got up and followed JJ to the door and said, "where are we going"?, JJ grinned and said, "we're going to get you dressed", Penelope said, "forrrrrrr" and JJ grins and says, "for your wedding to Morgan" as she disappeared out into the hallway with a very anxious Penelope behind her.

Fran was still sitting by her sons bed when he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he said, "momma what's wrong, where's baby girl"?, Fran said, "nothing's wrong baby boy, she's alright she's with JJ getting ready". Derek said, "getting ready for what"?, Fran said, "for your wedding of course", Derek said, "our wedding, momma what are you talking about"?, Fran said, "wellllllllll I might have been standing out in the hall when you two were talking about getting married here at the hospital".

Derek said, "so you guys worked hard to surprise us"?, Fran said, "right baby boy, after almost losing you we didn't want to take that chance again", Derek said, "but how did you get everything ready so fast"?, Fran said, "a family when motivated can do anything baby boy". Derek said, "momma I can't marry baby girl without any rings".

Fran said, "I've got that covered honey" as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small black box, he opened it and said, "momma these rings are yours and daddys, we can't these". She put her hand on her sons arm and said, "you can baby, I, well we want you to have them, I know that your father would have loved Penelope and he would have wanted you to have the rings".

Derek grinned and said, "I don't know what to say", Fran kissed his cheek and said, "just be happy baby that's all we could ever ask", Derek grinned and said, "now that we can do" as she leaned down and he kissed her cheek. Fran sighed happily and said, "now we've got to get you ready because your bride will be here in a few minutes".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm in good hands with you momma", she winked at him and said, "always baby boy, always" as she then started helping her son get cleaned up and ready for his wedding to his baby girl. In another room JJ was zipping up Penelopes dress, she then said, "well what do you think"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh Jayje I love it but how"?, JJ said, "I just saw it and knew it was you".

Penelope hugged her friend and said, "thank you, thank you", JJ smiled and said, "now let's get your hair finished so you can go and finally make an honest man of Morgan" and both women laughed as Penelope sat back down.


	20. Chapter 20

Freaky Friday-Ch 20

Derek leaned back against his pillows and said, "I just wish I could get dressed up for this day", Fran said, "well honey right now we can't do any better than this, you were shot in the chest and the doctor said that you and Penelope could get married but you'd have to stay in this gown". Derek sighed happily and said, "the only thing that matters to me is that she's finally going to be mine" causing Fran to grin as she kissed the top of his bald head.

In another room Penelope said, "ohhhh JJ you are a miracle worker girlie", JJ laughed and said, "now my masterpiece is complete" as she handed Penelope her beautiful bouquet of flowers. Penelope stood up and said, "I can't believe this day has finally got here", JJ said, "believe me neither did we Garcie", Penelope said, "heyyyyy we aren't that bad are we"?, JJ said, "nahhhhhhhh not you two, neverrr" and both girls started laughing.

They were still laughing when Dave knocked on the door, he said, "you two ready"?, JJ opened the door and said, "yes, yes, come in, come in", Dave said, "ohhhhh kitten you look amazing". Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "thanks papa bear", Dave said, "ya know for a while none of us thought we'd ever get this day with the two of you stubborn stubborn children".

Penelope said, "heyyyyyyyy we're not that bad", Dave looked at JJ and then they laughed, Dave then held out his arm and said, "are you ready to marry Derek"?, Penelope slid her arm through his and said, "more than ready Dave, more than ready". JJ said, "alriight I'll go up and join the others and let them know it's time to start the ceremony".

Dave looked at Penelope and said, "I was being serious kitten you're beautiful and that dress, well let's just say that if Derek could he'd be alllllll over you", Penelope laughed and said, "sadly it's going to be at least 8 or 9 weeks before we can, ya know"?, Dave said, "don't worry soon that time will pass and you''ll be able to celebrate your marriage".

She sighed and said, "I've never loved anybody like this before, he's the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him", Dave said, "and he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with you either kitten". They both smiled as they stepped out into the hallway and started making their way toward Dereks room and the others.

As they stepped into Dereks room he swallowed hard and then smiled as they stepped closer, when they stopped beside Dereks bed Dave put Penelopes hand in Dereks and then walked over to join the others. The minister said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here to join together in the bonds of matrimony Derek and Penelope".

He looked around and said, "marriage is what brings us together today, the marriage of this man and this woman, he looked up and asked for the rings. Reid handed him both wedding bands. The minister then said, "Derek take this ring and put onto her finger and the recite your vows to her".

Derek took the ring into his fingers and slid it onto her ring finger and said, "Penelope, baby girl, I've been in love with you for years and now you're finally mine". He smiled lovingly as he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you".

The minister the looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it on Dereks ring finger and then recite your vows to him". She grinned and took the ring into her hands and nervously put it onto his finger and took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she readied to recite her vows.

She smiled and said, "Derek, hotstuff, I've been in love with you for so long that I still can't believe we're finally together, you are without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me". She squeezed his hand and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, loving each other, holding each other and protecting each other as our family grows".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "alright, by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He grinned at the happy couple and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", Derek cupped her face in his hands and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

When they pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". Their attention turned to the door as they saw the older woman standing there, Reid said, "are you guys okay"?, Derek said, "that's her, that's her".

Before they could turn around she smiled and winked at the newlyweds and the disappeared


	21. Chapter 21

Freaky Friday-Ch 21

Reid walked over to the door and found it empty, he said, "their is nobody there", Derek looked at Penelope and they both said, "but she was just there". JJ said, "maybe she was just checking to make sure that everything was okay since you switched back", Penelope said, "y y yeah, that must be it" as she smiled down at her husband.

Fran smiled an said, "alright let's get this party started" as the nurses quietly wheeled the food for the reception into the room, Dave said, "please let everybody out there know that they are more than welcome to come join us in our celebration". The nurses smiled and one said, "thank you sir" as they turned around and headed out of the room.

As the celebration continued the family started eating their food, Fran said, "sorry I couldn't do better than this but this wedding was quite fast", Derek said, "momma after the past few hours we're glad to be above ground and breathing". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "so true angel fish, so true", Reid smiled and said, "now that the two of you are back in your own bodies what happens now"?, the bride and groom looked lovingly into each others eyes.

Derek said, "wellllllllll when I get out of here I'm going to take my wife home and make mad passionate love to her all day and all night", Reid covered his ears and said, "TMI Morgan, TMI" causing everybody to laugh. It wasn't long before Dereks ICU room was filled with family and the new friends he'd made during his short hospital stay.

Penelope smiled as she sat beside her husband on the bed, he brushed her hair back out of her eyes and said, "well Mrs. Morgan how does it feel to be a married woman"?, she sighed happily and said, "it feels amazing". She kissed the end of his nose and said, "the same question right back to ya", Derek smiled lovingly into her eyes and said, "everything feels perfect baby girl, perfect", he then leaned in and kissed her lips gently and the room instantly filled with the sound of everybody saying, "AWWWWWW".

As the ceremony continued Fran looked over at her son and daughter in law and smiled, Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "what are you smiling about over here Bella"?, she sighed and said, "they're so happy". Dave said, "and nobody deserves it more than them", she nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better".

She turned in his arms and said, "I wonder how long it's going to before I'm a nanna"?, Dave said, "welllll they just got married and before that for over a week they were in the others body". She said, "yeah, yeah I know all of that but we know that they're suppose to have 4 amazing kids sooooooo in my opinion they need to start soon".

Dave laughed and said, "something tells me that as soon as Derek gets released from here they'll do just that", she smiled and said, "I can't wait to have grandbabies to spoil rotten because" and Fran and Desiree said, "BECAUSE SHE'S NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER". Fran laughed and threw a pillow at her girls and said, "you two are soooooo funny" as the room filled with laughter.

A few hours later after the cake was cut and they cutely fed each other a piece of cake Penelope and JJ excused themselves and when they came back in a few minutes later Penelope had changed into comfortable clothes for the night. Everybody smiled and after saying their goodbyes and congratulations they threw bird food at the happy couple as they laid on Dereks bed.

The newlyweds smiled and waved at their family as they disappeared out into the hall, then Penelope snuggled closer to her husband and said, "well Mr. Morgan might I say I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". He kissed the top of her head and said, "and might I say Mrs. Morgan that I can't wait to get out of this hospital bed so I can make love to you all night long".

She grinned and said, "I have to say that I'm looking forward to that part to", he said, "oh you are huh"?, she said, "oh yes, most definitely" as she leaned in and pressed her lips passionately against his. When they pulled apart she said, "don't worry it won't be long and then I'll get you home and back in bed where you'll stay for a few days while I have my way with you over and over".

He smiled and wrapped his arm lovingly around her and said, "I love the way you think momma", she smiled and said, "ohhh you just wait and see what I have in store for you when I get you home". He winked at her and said, "I can hardly wait", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you" as they closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness of each others bodies after a long, tiring and happy day.


	22. Chapter 22

Freaky Friday-Ch 22

A few weeks later Derek was all smiles as he sat on the side of his bed waiting, waiting for the doctor to come in with his release papers so he could finally go home with his wife. Penelope looked at him and said, "don't worry handsome she'll be here soon".

He looked at her and said, "what, who"?, she walked over and stood in front of him and said, "please don't try to convince me that you're not sitting there watching that door waiting on you doctor to come in". He laughed and said, "welllllll you know me already don't you"?, she nodded her head and kissed his lips.

When they pulled apart she said, "ohhhhh I've known you for a longgggggg time handsome", he said, "you have owned me heart, body and soul since the day we met". She said, "and you've had mine as well my love", Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I can't wait to get you home and show you just how much I love you".

Penelope giggled and then claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss, they pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, they looked around to see the doctor standing there. Derek said, "sorry about that doc, come in, come in", she stepped inside and said, "I have your release papers here Derek".

Derek said, "thank you, now I'm going to take my wife home and spend some time showing her how much I love her", the doctor said, "ohhh I'm sorry but you're not cleared to do any of that for at least a few more months". Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW"?, the doctor started laughing and said, "yes, yes I am".

Penelope laughed and said, "well handsome she did just catch us making out sooooooo", Derek said, "I hear ya, I hear ya", he looked at the doctor and said, "good one doc". She handed him his release papers and said, "you are free to go and congratulations on getting married, it was the talk of the hospital".

Penelope said, "and we want to thank you and your amazing staff for the wonderful treatment we received while Derek was in here recovering". She said, "you're very welcome", she turned around and headed toward the door but turned around to say, "if you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know".

Derek and Penelope both nodded their heads yes in agreement and smiled as they watched the doctor step out into the hall and head back up toward the nurses station. Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "shall we Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "we shall" and started out into the hall but were stopped by a nurse with a wheelchair.

The nurse said, "here's your ride Derek", he said, "ohhhh I don't need that", she said, "you might not need it but it's regulations sooooooooo hop in here and let's go". Derek blew out a deep breath and then sat down into the chair and Penelope said, "alright it's time for us to go homeeeee" and Derek said, "lead the way baby girl, lead the way" as they all stepped out into the hall and headed toward the elevator.

A few minutes later the nurse was opening the door to the car and Derek said, "thank you for everything", she smiled and said, "you're welcome and congratulations". Derek said, "thank you, I'm definitely a lucky man", the nurse said, "you're both lucky" and they waved at the nurse as she headed back inside.

Derek then reached over and intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "home baby girl", she said, "your wish is my command", he said, "heyyyyy that's my line" and she giggled as they pulled away from the hospital and turned out onto the street so they could head back to casa Morgan so they could finally show each other how they truly feel about each other.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

Freaky Friday-Ch 23

When they walked through the front door, Derek kicked the door shut with his foot and said, "now Mrs. Morgan what was it you said about having something to show me"?, she took him by the hand and said, "follow me". As they took the stairs Derek inwardly moaned as he watched her but sway back and forth.

He had been in love with every part of her body since the day they met and now that she was his he loved it even more, when they walked into their bedroom she said, "I'll be right back out". He said, "I'll be ready and waiting for you on the bed", she nodded her head and said, "sounds good hotstuff, sounds reallllllllll good", as she stopped and grabbed a bag that was left for her on top of her dresser.

Derek quickly stripped down out of everything but his boxers and he was laying across the bed, when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out into the room he took a deep breath. Standing in front of him was his baby girl, his goddess, his new bride in a beautiful purple teddy.

As she walked closer she opened her robe and slid it down over her arms, she said, "like what you see"?, as she turned around for his pleasure. He licked his lips and said, "I'm loving every delicious morsel I'm seeing", she stopped in front of him and smiled as she slid first one strap and then the other down her arm.

Derek watched as the beautiful teddy slid down her perfect body and puddled at her feet at the floor, he said, "you are perfection goddess, every inch". She said, "you're the perfect one in this relationship", he took her by the hand and gently tugged her onto the bed with him.

He rolled her gently under him and crashed his lips against hers, she opened her legs and as he climbed between her creamy thighs she slid his boxers down over his thighs. He looked up at her and said, "I love you", she said, "make me yours Derek, make me yours in every way", he grinned and said, "your wish is my command".

Their moans filled the room as he slowly slid inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back urging him to go faster. Derek had dreamed of this night since the day he met her and now that it was finally happening he wanted to love her the way she deserved, long and slow.

He kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her perfect lips, she arched her back and moaned his name over and over. Hearing his name rolling off of her lips in ecstasy brought a smile to his face, they fit so perfectly together, it was like they were meant for each other.

They moved as one working to build each other up for an explosive orgasm, he had brought her to the brink of release several times and then stopped. He wanted to take his time with her, love her slow and show her exactly how much he truly loved her.

Some time later he knew he wasn't going to make it much longer and neither was she, he smiled and gave a quick thanks up to heaven as he felt her once again tightening up around him like a vice. A few hard deep thrusts later they exploded in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them.

Before collapsing on the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she then rolled over onto her side and kissed his lips and said, "I love you to". He smiled into her eyes and said, "that was" and she finished his sentence by saying, "the motherboards of all motherboards".

He laughed and said, "is that good"?, she said, "no hotstuff, that's amazing, top knotch nothi" and he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers and rolling her over onto her back and sliding inside her once more. Their moans and groans filled the room for most of the night as they made love over and over and over as they worked to make up for all of the lost time they'd missed.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	24. Chapter 24

Freaky Friday-Ch 24

Epilogue 10 Years Later

Derek and Penelope were now the proud parents of 9 year old Hank Spencer Morgan, 5 year old twin daughters, Holly Francine and Heather Barbara Morgan. For their middle names they named them after both of their grandmas, they couldn't think of any better people to name their twin daughters after.

For a while it looked like baby number 4 wasn't going to happen but Matthew Derek Morgan made his entrance into the world on a cold and snowy Christmas morning. Everybody was gathered at the Morgans to open gifts when Penelopes water broke and they all loaded up and headed toward the hospital.

JJ and Reid had welcomed another little boy named Michael to their family when Hank was 2 years old and the two grew up being the best of friends. Emily and Hotch had also welcomed a new addition and her name was Sophia Marie and she was the apple of her daddys eye.

Sophia was a surprise that resulted from a snowstorm in the early part of January the year Holly and Heather were born, now Dave and Fran loved spoiling all of their grandchildren rotten. As Derek and Penelope sat and watched all of the kids play they couldn't help but smile.

Penelope glanced up and once again saw the old woman, she smiled at Penelope and waved and then poof was gone again, Derek looked up at his wife and said, "you alright"?, she kissed his lips and said, "never better". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

She grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", they pulled apart when Sophia, Holly and Heather laughed and said, "ewwwwww", Derek said, "ohhhh I'll show you" and started chasing the trio of girls around the yard. JJ walked over and sat down beside Penelope and said, "you alright Garcie"?, she said, "yeah Jayje I'm fine".

Emily leaned in and said, "you saw her again didn't you"?, Penelope said, "how did you"?, Emily said, "profiler remember"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I hate profilers". JJ and Emily laughed and shook their heads and said in unison, "no you don't" and then all three women laughed.

Reid was watching the boys play basketball and Hotch and Dave were watching the food on the grill, Dave looked up and said, "I love family days like these". Hotch turned a burger over and said, "me to Dave, me to", Dave sighed and said, "it's hard to believe that Derek and kitten have been married 10 years already isn't it"?, Hotch smiled as he watched Derek pick up the girls and start kissing their cheeks.

Hotch said, "it was only a matter of time before they got together", Dave said, "true but it took both of them making a wish and then a little old woman that finally brought them to where they are now". Hotch leaned in and said, "wanna freak out JJ, Em and Fran"?, Dave said, "I don't know".

Hotch laughed and said, "come on it'll be fun", Dave said, "what's your idea"?, Hotch leaned in and whispered something and Dave said, "you know this is going to bite us hard, right"?, Hotch said, "oh come on I'd love to see the look on their faces and you have to admit that you would to".

Dave thought for a minute and said, "alright let's do this" as they started walking toward their unsuspecting family, Hotch looked up and said, "kitten how are you and Morgan doing"?, Penelope looked at him and said, "b b bossman what did you call me"?, Hotch said, "kitten why are you calling me bossman, that's what you call Aaron".

Everybody looked at them and in unison said, "NOT AGAIN", Dave and Hotch looked at each other and then the others and said, "GOTCHA". Fran said, "that wasn't funny David Rossi" and she started throwing pillows at him as she chased him around her sons huge back yard.

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "Aaron you better run", he said, "what, who, me"?, she nodded her head and then Emily, JJ, Reid and the kids started chasing him around the yard. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "does that bring back memories baby girl"?, she sighed and said, "it does but today is Friday after all".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and laughed and said, "yeah, Freaky Friday" and then he claimed her lips with his, they pulled apart when Clooney and Mudgie joined in the fun and started chasing everybody around the yard. All Derek and Penelope could do was sit wrapped in each others arms and laugh as they watched the rest of their family ran around the yard chasing Hotch and Dave.

THE END


End file.
